2504
January *13: Vanessa Cerda Graduates from the Psion Academy she later returns to her Mother's Army February *6: The Delta Resonance Receiver is constructed on the Centerpoint Station *9: Maria Duke advances to the rank of "General" at the battle of Aquilla during the 2504 "Bearded Uprising" on UTSEA planet Dust *12: Matt Tygore and Scientists finish contruction of his new power-Suit after his old one was damaged during his duel with Loreko March *2: A new element is discovered, Element: 963 *4: A fleet of UTSEA Harbingers departs from Earth heading toward Kandlios in sub-warp travel *11: A viserak probe crash lands upon Capricon soil, it digs into the surface and releases a "Founder" drone which slowly constructs a Rift Anchor *31: Jask Kader (The founder of the Yempinada Terrorist group in 2433) *31: Lidel Grei appoints Tygo Taigo as the Hyperius Military Director April *10: Boreluzian Federation and United Sapphirian Republics sign the Treaty of Normalus, forging an alliance. *11: Courier: Razar hijacks the ''Temethyion II ''Vector Cruiser and heads for the Sapphirian Sector *16: ''Gray-Sun II ''A sequel to the cult classic "''Gray-Sun " ''premiers at the Helman theater in China and becomes the most popular Terran movie for 96 years straight *29: Spitter Taigo constructs his own Psi-Blade May *14: The Emerald Dragon is born on planet Roma (A Human Tyrant who captures planet Roma in 2544 for sixty days before being killed by UTSEA Fleet of Ma Tiego) *17: Jeb Frank is born on planet Makraine (the son of a human Kaiser who successfully breaks away from the UTSEA in 2501) *29: UTSEA Officials order USR and AVS Consulates to shut down and leave by June 20th June *5:Religcava is struck by an outbreak of severe Nazan Flu 5700 Natogytts die in the first day, Lidel Grei sends Spitter Tucks, Morrys Tashan, Garfil Tashan and Tygo Taigo to evacuate the 19,720 survivors from the world *13: The 25th Century Jasmine Warrior and his staff of Kaslashante are destroyed by AVS forces during Operation "Jenube" over planet Viserakion finally ending the line of 1705 years of Jasmine Warriors *24: A UTSEA Nuclear Stockpile goes off in the United States kills 499,603 the Kaiser issues a state of emergency July *8: The UTSEA forms the UTSEA: Expeditionary Fleet *20: Alexis Sugof appoints Ionus Maardin as his succesor should he die during the incoming invasion of the Sapphirian Sector *23: Shirin San Bairsin wins the P.M.F.T beating Shirin Strata Carasnnia I 295 to 292 August *7: General: Gerard McDougal dies (2412-2504) (A renowned General serving the UTSEA during the Extermination campaign 2459 having the highest kill count of any officer iwith 26,000 confirmed kills) *8: A small war is fought between Hydron and Infernox *15: Hydron annexes Infernox *18: The first Kandlia are detected on Capricon *29: Gerard Tygore is now in control of AVS Fleet 412 September *1: Five AVS Fleets warp in to Capricon Space and strike Arcadia station beginning the First Sector War Doran Nazuth forces the Marcadian Armies to surrender just hours after the invasion, All Natogytt Factions in the Sapphirian Sector declare war on AVS. *2: Gerard Tygore arrives in the Sapphirian Sector and trades control of Capricon with Doran Nazuth *3: USR Epsilon and Gamma Squadrons defeat the Viserak Outpost at the Battle of Sukhoff City *4: Sun Chuan leaves the Psion Order after being a Kal for 127 years. *7: Battle of Su City, USR forces destroy the Rift anchor bringing in Viserak Reinforcements, but the Viserak forces already stationed there force the USR to retreat at Fhoren 3rd City. October *14: Sun Chuan (2300-2504) dies of Teckerd failure *20:Ma Tiego begins learning both Natogytt and Terran society along with Psionic abilities *27: First Natogytt armed encounter with the Kandlia on the Regency Platform, they fought against AVS occupation as well, the Kandlian infestation was threatening the entire planet of Halacava, the Space platform was sent to be plunged into the Halacava Lava Ocean, where it was obliterated November *7: Jeb Parisi joins the UTSEA Military at the age of 14 *9: Gerard Tygore Forms his own Army *10: The Oya Conclave begin to monitor the other nine sectors nearby and sends probes to watch the battles between the Viserak and Natogytts *11: Henegan Ardenne returns to Adairis after he is defeated at the battle over Aranso *19: The Kandlia arrive en masse to assault Capricon *19: Wertias Opop (2390-2504) and his entire legion are killed inside the Capricon State Hospital, Opop's body is corrupted by the Kandlia *25: Marcadian Citizens begin to evacuate from planet Capricon *26 Kal Nedis: Leo Taigo urges the UTSEA to assist them in fighting the Viserak *28: The Entire planet of Capricon is put under an Evacuation order, Gerard Tygore and his allies assist their former enemies in their flight, by the end of the Month 16 Billion civilians are successfully evacuated December *2: Kaiser: Matt Tygore orders the UTSEA to begin the Flash Freezing campaign to slow the spread of the Kandlia *5: Spitter Taigo meets Kaiser Matt Tygore for the first time at the treaty of Borelus *11: Seven Harbingers led by James Albert Ranson Head torwards Kanderarch to exterminate the Kandlia there. *24: USR Declares war on UTSEA for the first time in history *29: Hydron Defects to the Natogytt Forces in response to the Viserak crackdown on Pro-Hydronii protests on Polaris *31: The Battle of New Antieta Begins Category:Years